


The Cursed King

by Heavenstands



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Crack, Curses, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Magic Revealed, Protective Merlin, Time Travel, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Uther In Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenstands/pseuds/Heavenstands
Summary: Touching the King’s forehead Merlin’s eyes glow, “King Uther Pendragon I curse you, from this moment on any and all suffering experienced by an innocent either by you or your son’s hand or order will be reflected back to you.” Merlin’s hand glows, the blinding yellow glow is transferred until it covers the king’s entire head then stops just as Uther’s eyes flash red.Merlin turns towards the people amplifies his voice, “Spread the word, having magic, being a sorcerer is no longer a crime. If you use your magic for good you have nothing to fear but If you choose to use your magic for evil acts you will be guilty of the crime you used your magic for. Having magic does not make you guilty it's how you choose to use it. The punishment shall fit the crime you committed with your magic. An example being if you use your magic to harm someone you deserve the same punishment as someone that did the same act without magic deserves.”
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	The Cursed King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merlin fic I hope others enjoy it. I tried to keep it light-hearted. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I'll try to update soon :)

The thought no matter how foolish would not leave him. He has had centuries to mull over every mistake and failure. When the idea first came to him he scoffed at himself cause really who would want to go through all of that again. He didn't believe it was even a possibility that is until it was. When he discovered he could go back he almost went at that very moment. After debating with himself he decided to wait, he had things he needed to do first. He needed to learn as much magic as he could or this would never succeed. Over fifty years he studied not only magic but anything he could, medicine, engineering, mathematics, and psychology. All knowledge he hoped would help him in his quest.

After that, he needed to decide what moment he should return. He debated if he should go back to before he moved to Camelot or after. The answer came to him in a dream filled with the screaming of a young child and the sobbing of a crowd.

With the last word of the incantation spoken his vision darkened along with feeling a sense of weightlessness. Suddenly instead of feeling as if he is floating, his heart jumps out of him as the sensation of falling overtakes him.

The rush of his magic causes him to stumble slightly. It's several deep breaths later that he is able to focus on his surroundings. He looks down at himself amazed that it worked, he is inside of his younger body.

Hearing a scoff he looks to his side to see Arthur smirking at him, “You can’t even stand without tripping,” Arthur mocks him. 

The Merlin from this time would have insulted him back or glared but he is unable to stop himself from smiling back instead. He would never admit it to the prat but he has missed him even with all the teasing and the endless lists of chores.

Not getting the response that he expected Arthur’s face scrunches in concern. He leans close to whisper, “Are you ok?”

Merlin is about to respond but the sound of gasping coming from the crowd interrupts him. Looking down from the balcony to see a young girl that can’t be older than seven dragged towards the pyre reminding him why he chose this moment.

She is wearing rags, her hair is a mess, her face is dirty except for the streaks down her cheeks where her tears have washed the dirt away. All the years he lived in Camelot and all the executions he has seen this one he remembers the most. This girl is innocent, yes she has magic but she didn’t use it to harm anyone. It's unlikely she was even aware of it until her cat was run over by a horse. She was caught healing her cat who was most likely her best friend. From the reports, the guard observed her crying over her cat when her hands glowed and the cat’s injuries were healed. 

Merlin needs to act fast, she is already tied to the pyre. The murdering King has begun his sorcerers are evil speech that he really needs to update because it's the same word for word every time. He is not the young warlock he was then, over time he has learned much about his magic. He is not afraid anymore, there is nothing Uthur or Arthur can do to harm or stop him now. Even though this will hurt Arthur his decision is made, he is not going to hide any longer. This time things are going to be different. He won’t stand back and watch as his people are hunted and slaughtered any longer. 

Merlin looks to Arthur, “Someday I hope you will understand,” he says before moving away from Arthur. Confused Arthur opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Merlin.

“That is enough,” Merlin shouts loud enough for all to hear.

“How dare you,” Uther yells in outrage of Merlin’s disrespect.

“We have all heard what you have to say, it's time for you to be quiet,” Merlin says, raising his hand in a wave towards the king as his eyes glow. Everyone gasps, shocked faces, Arthur in a soft hurt voice says, “No, not you too.”

Merlin ignores him, he can’t acknowledge Arthur’s hurt feelings right now. The king attempts to speak but no sound comes out. Panicked he tries to move his arm to signal the guards but they are not responding to his command. He is frozen in place unable to stop this sorcerer.

One of the guards decided to act without orders from the king to discover he is not able to touch the sorcerer. 

“That won’t work, I have a shield around me,” Merlin tells him. With a wave of his hand, the girl is untied from the pyre. When a guard attempts to stop her he finds that she also has a shield around her. She looks up to Merlin in thanks and amazement. 

“You are safe from now on, go on to your parents,” he tells the girl and watches with a smile as she is embraced by her parents. 

Turning back to the king the smile erased from his face replaced by a stoney expression he moves closer to the king. Uther’s face is red either from rage and struggling to free himself from the restaining spell. 

“I used to pity you, we all know of your losses but over the time I’ve had to think about you and all the atrocities you have committed I have come to the conclusion that you are the evil one. You attack a whole group of people for your one lost and then behave as if the ones that attack back for the loss of many are in the wrong.” 

The king’s face changes from rage to fear, “Ah, but don’t worry I won’t let them harm you either, the only harm that will come to you will be from yourself.”

Arthur speaks up, “Merlin what are you doing? Stop this,” his tone pleading. 

“Arthur if you are not able to keep quiet I will make you, I don’t want to but I will. Your father will come to no harm from me, no one will. You were raised to believe that magic is evil, that is not true. Magic is a tool such as your sword, you would not accuse everyone that carries a sword of being evil. Evil and good men alike carry and use a sword it is what they chose to use it for that makes the difference.” Arthur goes to speak again but changes his mind as Merlin lifts his hand towards him.

Many emotions are rushing through Arthur, rage, sadness, betrayal, and confusion. He doesn’t understand, how could someone like Merlin be evil? He thought he knew him, but now he realizes he doesn’t know much about his manservant. The hilt of his sword rest under his hand ready to use. Realizing he is preparing to attack he has to stop himself. Shocked that he would even consider attacking his best friend turns his stomach. He wants to trust that Merlin means them no harm but how can he when he is a sorcerer. It would be better for him if the intense rage he is feeling would be the emotion showing on his face but he knows it's not. By the look, his father is giving him he is sure his face only portrays the hurt he is feeling. 

Merlin turns back to the King, raises his hand towards his forehead. Everyone holds their breath waiting to see what he is going to do. None of them attempt to stop him knowing they wouldn’t be able to get close to the sorcerer.

Touching the King’s forehead Merlin’s eyes glow, “King Uther Pendragon I curse you, from this moment on any and all suffering experienced by an innocent either by you or your son’s hand or order will be reflected back to you.” Merlin’s hand glows, the blinding yellow glow is transferred until it covers the king’s entire head then stops just as Uther’s eyes flash red.

Merlin turns towards the people amplifies his voice, “Spread the word, having magic, being a sorcerer is no longer a crime. If you use your magic for good you have nothing to fear but If you choose to use your magic for evil acts you will be guilty of the crime you used your magic for. Having magic does not make you guilty it's how you choose to use it. The punishment shall fit the crime you committed with your magic. An example being if you use your magic to harm someone you deserve the same punishment as someone that did the same act without magic deserves.”

Turning back to the king he says, “In the future, you may want to be very sure that the person you are persecuting is, in fact, guilty,” Merlin says as he teleports away. He would have stayed but the curse took a lot out of him and he needs to move his mother to safety before Uther decides to test the curse out on her. He hates to leave not knowing what will happen next but without time to rest, he would be too vulnerable. He left the shied over the young girl for now and expanded it to her parents, which hardly affects his magic. Until he is sure they are safe he will leave it. Maybe he will teach her how to do it for herself when he returns. 

  
  


Everyone stands still, all shocked, some hurt and two angry. One of the angry when realizing he is no longer paralyzed yells for the guards to rearrest the young girl. The guard closest to the girl and her family hesitates but jumps to when the King yells louder in rage. Moving towards them he discovers that even though the sorcerer has left they are still unable to touch the young girl.

“Your Highness, the shield is still in place,” he demonstrates this by pounding his fist against the shield. 

The King outraged demands that he keep trying, after several minutes he orders the guards to take the parents.

“Father, the parents have done no wrong,” Arthur whispers not wanted all to hear him.

Uther turns his glare on to his son, “They are hugging and comforting a sorcerer, they are just as guilty.”

The guards attempt to apprehend the parents is thwarted due to the shields on them also, “Sire they are also unreachable.

“Keep trying,” the king orders before storming off back into the castle. 

Arthur follows his father along with Morgana and Gaius and several knights deep in thought. All different expressions, Uther rage, Morgana thoughtful, Gaius concerned, Arthur devastated. He still can’t wrap his head around this. The person that purposely sabotages his hunting of animals is evil. The word evil and Merlin shouldn’t belong in the same sentence. 

Uther turns towards his son, “How dare you hide a sorcerer from me.”

Before Arthur can deny the accusation his father backhands him. Both father and son’s head whip sideways from the blow. With his palm holding his cheek Arthur looks towards his father who is also holding a sore cheek. The same scratch caused by his father’s rings that lays on his face also resides on his father’s. 

“Gaius, explain what has happened,” The king demands.

“Ah, Sire I believe it is the curse because Arthur is innocent of the accusation the punishment reflected back to you,” Gaius cautiously informs the king. 

“This is unacceptable, is there a way to break the curse? I will not allow that boy to have control over me and my kingdom,” Uther declares.

“I will look into it Sire,” Gaius leaves quickly before the King can ask if he knew Merlin was a sorcerer.

“You didn’t know?” Uther asks his son.

“No, I had no idea, how could he be a sorcerer?”

“I’ve told you before, you can’t tell, they will deceive you, they will lie, steal, and cheat right before stabbing you in the back,” his father says. 

Arthur has heard it all before when he thinks of sorcerer though Merlin doesn’t fit the description. His manservant whines about killing animals, he is too soft to be an evil anything.

“We must find him, strike back, his mother came for assistance once, do you remember where she is from?”

“Sorry, sire I don’t, either way last I remember she died right after I was attacked by the questing beast. Merlin has no family left and no home to go to,” Arthur lies. He knows his father will remember her dying but not her recovering. He never did figure that out, how did she recover but now knowing Merlin has magic it's easy to attribute her recovery to magic. No matter how angry he is at Merlin for betraying them his mother has done nothing wrong. He is not going to help his father punish an innocent woman.

  
  


Over the next few days, everything is quiet, even though the king is still ranting in anger. With nothing happening since the sorcerer left Uther decides the curse must have been short-lived, it did affect him when he reprimanded his son. He had the guards send out notices informing all the people that the laws have not changed. A bounty has been placed on the sorcerer for him dead or alive. He would prefer alive, that way he can publically humiliate and punish the sorcerer that made him look the fool. 

He has sent knights out to hunt Merin down with no results. Then suddenly guards are dragging people inside the castle with reports of witnessing magic. It seems the people have relaxed and gotten sloppy in hiding their sorcery. After the fifth one, the King decides not to wait the first execution will be immediate. The pyre is still set up waiting for a sorcerer’s death. 

They gather the townspeople as the sorcerer is carried to the pyre. All the people wait for Merlin to interrupt again hardly listening to the speech given by the king. When the flame touches the sorcerer the king yells out. His skin turns red then begins to bubble he jumps from his spot, “Put the flame out now,” he orders.

By the time they get the fire out both the sorcerer and the king are screaming in agony. Gauis rushes to aid the king but sees there is nothing he can do. The wounds have already turned to scars, his legs will forever show the result of his hatred. The king continues to scream though, that’s when Gauis realizes it's because the sorcerer is still suffering. 

“Sire, I must go treat the sorcerer,” Gauis informs the king.

“What! Leave the sorcerer to suffer,” he demands.

“Your highness your suffering will not stop unless the sorcerers does, there is nothing for me to treat on you.”

“Fine,” the king grumbles. 

It's not until the sorcerer is treated and sleeping from a sedative that the King’s pain is reduced. When Gauis checks on the King Arthur and Morgana are with him.

“That sorcerer is guilty, why is the curse punishing me?”

Morgana responds, “Clearly he is not, did he confess? Was he even allowed a trial?” Her tone bitter.

The king glares at his ward, “He is a sorcerer that makes him guilty.”

None dare to contradict him other than Morgana, “In that case why don’t you try to burn him on the pyre again. See if you can get more scars.” She doesn’t wait for a reply knowing the king is too stubborn to admit defeat before leaving the room.

Morgana was shocked and exceedingly happy when Merlin stood up for the little girl. She dreads watching the executions. The idea that people could be entertained watching a child tortured and killed disgusts her. Last night her dreams rotated images so rapidly she didn’t have time to focus on them. When she woke she was informed of the child being arrested the night before. If she knew she would have tried to help the child. She doesn’t know how much longer she can hold it together living here. Uther is callous at the slightest mention of magic and considering her dreams have come true in the past she is terrified. 

None of them are aware that Merlin has returned, using an invisibility spell to hide from them. He watches for days relieved the King has not attempted to execute anyone else. The dungeons have been filled with sorcerer the king is not willing to harm. Merlin walks the dungeon halls noting how not all have magic. It seems the townspeople are turning on each other. He had not anticipated that. 

Watching the king has become amusing. The first day he got back he almost had to leave the room afraid he would be caught due to laughter. The king sitting at the table eating lunch gorged on food yelling for more food to be brought to him. Arthur and Morgana watching dumbfounded as their father stuff food in his mouth. 

Every few minutes the King would demand more food brought to him.

“Father, what are you doing, you have eaten enough for an army of men,” his son asked.

“I’m still hungry, no matter how much I eat,” the king mumbles out with food in his mouth causing a disgusted expression to form on his children’s faces. 

Arthur orders a guard to get Gauis. 

Gauis come in checks over the king after they inform him of the reason for his summons.

“So do you know what the cause is?” Arthur asks.

“I do and you’re not going to like it,” the physician responds.

“Well can you treat it?” Arthur demands tone coming out harsher then he planned.

“I believe he is suffering because the prisoners are hungry, feed them and the King will stop overeating.”

“Father we must send some food to the dungeons,” Arthur says.

The king refuses to cave into the curse, it's twelve hours before he sends down a few guards with enough food for all swearing them to secrecy. 

  
  


Merlin leans against a wall inside of the King’s quarters watching the King toss and turn in frustration. After hours of this Uther calls in a guard, “Bring me a new mattress, this one is flawed and more blankets. Send in a servent this room is too cold,” he demands.

This is the second night in a row he has demanded a new mattress. The number of blankets he has could form several mattresses and no matter what the fire hasn’t warmed him. 

On the third night the guard knocks on Arthur’s door, he knows it wrong but what other option is there. The king is not being reasonable and someone needs to do something. 

“Come in,” the prince responds.

The guard opens the door terrified he will be punished, “Um, sire, sorry to disturb you,” he mumbles. 

Arthur rolls his eyes before sighing, he doesn’t know what he did to instill this kind of fear in his people. 

“It’s fine, is something wrong,” he asks.

That’s when the guard explains the mattress and blanket situation they have been having for days now. Then he informs the prince that the King is demanding that they set up a fire to circle his bed to warm him up and refusing to see reason. 

Arthur jumps up, “What, that will kill him,” he shouts as he leaves the room running for his father’s room.

He finds his father on his bed holding a candle about to throw it on top of a pile of blankets that circle his bed. He runs towards him dives over the blankets, lands on the bed and blows the candle out before his father can throw it. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?”

The king glares at him, “Don’t be foolish, isn’t it obvious, it's freezing in here. It must be the work of sorcery.”

“Sire, it is not cold in here, I’m sweating already,” he son responds.

Then Arthur puts it together, the prisoners must be cold, the last few days the temperature has dropped significantly at night.

“Father, the prisoners must be cold, we should just release them.”

The king rages, “They are guilty, I don’t care what that curse thinks, they are staying where they are. Release them, don’t be absurd. They are guilty and once we break this curse they will face punishment. Sorcerers are evil, this is a trick by that boy trying to convince everyone that magic is anything but evil. How many times do I have to explain this to you? You can’t be soft or gentle or they will take advantage of your giving nature.” The King’s face is beat red, hands clenched in anger as he glares at his son. 

Arthur sighs internally, he is not sure what to say. Unless he completely agrees with his father everything he says receives harsh criticism from him. The people in the cells have been on his mind for days. Could it be they are all innocent or just some of them? This curse does it decide who is innocent or not what does. According to his father, they all are but if that was true then his father wouldn't be suffering along with them. 

At first, he was so angry with Merlin he could think of nothing more than finding him and making him pay but he has had time to cool down. Since then he has had to take a hard look at everything he believes and has been told. Doubting the guilt of those imprisoned has more to do with the trust he had placed in his manservant than the curse. No matter what his father says he refuses to believe that Merlin is evil or intends them any harm. 

It's two days before Arthur attempts to get his father to see reason again. That night is the coldest of them all, Uther calls the guards into his chambers and orders them to take the blankets to the dungeons. Within an hour his room is warm and his mattress is soft again.

Over the next two days, the king works the servents to the bone cleaning. Everywhere he goes he demands a servent scrub the floors and walls. He orders every person in the castle to bathe twice a day. The servants and kitchen staff struggle with the amount of hot water that is required. No one knows what to do, every person the king gets near he snifts them before ordering them to go take a bath. 

“Sire, it is not appropriate for the King to sniff his people especially the female staff, what are you doing?” Arthur asks. 

Uther leans closer to Arthur sniffs him before responding, “Everywhere I go all I can smell is urine and shite, go bathe,” he whispers before leaving the room. 

Arthur doesn't bother trying to explain to his father what the cause is, Instead he orders a servant to take chamber pots to the dungeons and to have them replaced and cleaned three times a day. Next, he orders that the cells be scrubbed down. It takes two days with moving prisoners around to get all the cells clean before his father stops sniffing people. 

The next day a nervous guard approaches the king, seeing the enraged expression on Uther’s face he stutters, “Your highness we have run out of copies of the notice you instructed about the laws.”

“How is that possible, you were given dozens,” Uther demands, no patience left in him after the last week.

“Um, well the moment the notice is posted or handed out the words on the parchment change. Instead of stating the laws have not changed the new words state that they have been, my Lord,” the man is terrified now. 

Uther demands more be made, ordering they are dispersed immediately. 

That’s when things get even more ridiculous, people begin to turn themself in as sorcerers. Arthur watches as several people claim to be a sorcerer and his father ordering the guards to lock the person up. He observes them noting their appearance, their clothes are tattered, hair that has not been washed for long periods of time. They look as if they have not eaten in days, thin frames. That’s when he realizes that these people are lying. They must have heard that the prisoners are fed well in clean comfortable cells. 

When the next man approaches the king claiming to be a sorcerer Arthur stands up, “Prove it,” he orders.

The man stutters, “What.”

“I said prove it, do some magic right now, if you are a sorcerer that shouldn’t be an issue,” he demands.

“What are you doing?” Uther growls out. How dare his son order a sorcerer to perform magic.

“I don’t believe that any of the people that have turned themself in today are sorcerer, it's obvious all of them are poor and want to be locked up for the free food and comfortable living space.” 

“Is this true?” The king directs his question to the terrified man.

“Sire, I… I… I’m a sorcerer,” he mumbles out.

Arthur moves closer to the man growls out, “Prove it!”

“I… I… I can’t I’m sorry, I’m just so hungry.”

“You dare to steal from me,” Uther shouts. “Guards take this man outside and hang him.”

“Father, you can’t hang him for the crime of thievery, the laws state he shall be marked as a thief not hanged,” Arthur whispers. Normally Arthur would wait until they are alone to speak against the king but that could be too late considering the curse. If the man is immediately hanged his father could die with him.

“Sire, I don’t know what would happen to you if you hang this man, I recommend you heed your son’s warnings,” Gauis informs the king.

“Fine! Don’t hang him, brand him as a thief then let him go,” Uther tells the guards.

The man is dragged off for his punishment, no one moves all waiting to see what happens to the king when the man is branded.

Fifteen minutes later the guard returns and informs the king is order was carried out. Everyone looks to see if the brand will appear on the King’s forehead when nothing happens all sigh in relief. 

Now that the first part of Merlin’s plan is started its time to move to the second part. Prove to everyone that magic is not evil and to show them all how beautiful it can be. It's time to reveal his presence. 


End file.
